


homecoming

by papyrocrat



Category: Dollhouse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 14:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyrocrat/pseuds/papyrocrat





	homecoming

He lets the end of the rope swing, and isn’t considering all the things he could do with it when a stale whiff of ether crawls across his face.

He flings his elbow across his nose and mouth and checks his pack for leaks.He’s safe as he’s ever been, so he takes stock of the wreckage.The bodies at his feet aren’t his handiwork.

He throws his other arm over his head to squeeze down the thought of bleeding, broken Dolls in the shower.He’s better than that now, when he can afford to be.

He’d done anything to get out of this place, and everything to get back in, twice.That’s how he knows that the gas nozzles point down and inwards, a giant star around the pods, so he keeps his face covered and hugs the wall towards the staircase.

He needs to pick a destination, so he pries his eyes up and away from the human piles below.That’s when he sees her, perched along the ledge in white, the ghost of an endangered bird. _Save the girl_ , Ballard insists (does he _never_ tire of that), and Alpha does, pulling Whiskey away from the precipice into his arms.

Her limbs flop unhelpfully as he carries her into the imprint room to lay her on the couch and settle next to her head.He’s just found a pulse when her eyes flutter open.

Alpha braces for the inevitable scream, but Whiskey smiles, and holds his hand to her chin.Incredibly, one of him decides to brush her smooth cheek gently with their callused left thumb.

“I waited for you,” she says.She looks at the chair, at the destruction all around her, then up at him.“I think I was my best.”

Then she screams.

 


End file.
